


He will buy Honeydukes

by RedFlamboyant



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFlamboyant/pseuds/RedFlamboyant
Summary: I will acquire all the candy factories, and each Halloween, i will order them to make a lot of candies and give a lot of it to all the wizarding kids for free as the Ministry's treats. I will send them to their house (beta readed)
Relationships: Family - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	He will buy Honeydukes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lerya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lerya/gifts), [Schildpadje1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schildpadje1/gifts).



> Big thanks for Beta read+edited for Lerya of Ffn: lerya-chan/Ao3: lerya
> 
> This is a discord challenge #4 prompt "trick or treating"

It’s a cool autumn morning. Swiftly caried by the wind, to be heared in the kitchen, are Fred and George's cheerfull laughter from the apple's orchards. Occationally Ron shouts are heard as they tease him, followed by Mom scolding them to not distrub Ron and to go back to their task of picking the ripe apples.

  
"Double, double, toil and trouble;  
Fire burn and cauldron bubble.  
Double, double, toil and trouble;  
Something wicked this way comes!"*

Ginny echoed each sentence that Percy chants over his cauldron.

He has a big grin on his face and stirs "the potion" thoroughly while his little sister rubs the apples, so they shine, on the counter top.

  
"Eye of newt and toe of frog,  
Wool of bat and tongue of dog,  
Adder's fork and blind-worm's sting,  
Lizard's leg and howlet's wing." Percy pretended toss the stuff he sing in, while he actually just tosses a spoonfull of sugar every time he says something.

  
The liquid in the cauldron is steaming, slowly oozing the delicate cinnamon scent in the air.

  
"Double, double, toil and trouble;  
Fire burn and cauldron bubble.  
Double, double, toil and trouble;  
Something wicked this way comes!"

  
Percy flips off the fire and puts the cauldron on a stand on the counter. Carefully he stabs the apple Ginny has rubbed clean with a stick, and dips it into the liquid sugar he just boiled, and puts it in another prepared stand. They are glazed so wonderfull, and if Fred and George did not hold Ron with them, Ron would most likely not be able to resist to grab and finish every one of it.

  
Ginny now claps her hands while she echoed the song she grew up with. The first Chrismas holiday Bill came home from Hogwarts she was 2 years old. That was when Bill taught his siblings the song from the school choir.

  
Percy in particular loves the song (And Fred and George love to ruin it with off keys). He has not just memorizing it shortly, but happily researched all the stuffs mentioned. Each time Mom tasks him to cook, he will sing the song automaticly pretending to brew some amazing potions, and Ginny always loves to echo him on the song, and other time, happily listen to him citing the potion's ingredients books as her bedtime story.

  
Glarring-red-delicious apple candies lined on the kitchen counter, cooled off before they wrap it with neat plastic bags and a tied little ribbon to close it off.

  
Ginny licks her lips and stares adoringly at the apple candies. Percy has a heavy feel on his heart. He knows Ginny is a good little girl that always obeys him. And if they didn’t need to sell the apple candies, Percy would allow her to pick as many as she likes. But they need to sell them, Mom usually buys new clothes for them if the candies and cookies sell well. Percy usually trades Mom's offered clothes with books.

  
Mom will keep some separate for later, but still, they have to wait until Mom finishes wrapped them, then she will keep some of the not so perfect pieces for them to enjoy later.

  
His thoughs cut off by the timer’s noice.  
He reaches out and sets off the timer. He walks to the oven and sets it off too. After wearing oven mittens, he opens the lid and puts the trays carefully on the other side of the kitchen counter. They will decorate the cookies with sugar icing after they are cooled.

  
The tempting ginger scent is now soaring in the air, and he could not resist to smell the air, licking his lips, at the same time as Ginny. He casts her a look and they start giggling together.

  
Sudenly Ginny yawning a big yawn.

  
"Are you tired?" Percy asks her over his shoulder as he soaks the cauldron and washes his hands.

  
"Kind of..." Ginny lets out another yawn.

  
"Lets get you to bed, for a little nap."

  
Ginny stretches out her tinny hands and Percy holds them and leads her to her room.  
He tucks her into bed, pull the thin blanket up to her chin and rubs her hair back from her forhead. She seems really tired and just with that, blinking to keep the sleep at bay. She usually demands he read her one or two stories before she drifts off to sleep.

  
"You know Gin? When I grow up, I will be the Minister of Magic."

  
"Yes... Yes..." Ginny smiles between the nods of her head, as sleep tries to claim her.

  
"I will acquire all the candy factories, and each Halloween, i will order them to make a lot of candies and give a lot of it to all the wizarding kids for free as the Ministry's treats. I will send them to their house...."

  
"Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Bean...,"

  
"Yes, there will. And Cauldron Cakes,"

  
"And Chocolate Fwogs," Ginny add weakly from where her eyes are half-closed.

  
"Drooble's Best Blowing Gum,"

  
"Jelly Swugs," Ginny adds weaker.

  
"Liquorice wands, Pumpkin Pasties...."

Percy stop stroking her hair as she has fallen into a deep sleep.

  
He rubs his eyes.

  
He hates to see this, how his little sister can not have what she wants as much as she likes.

  
He hates to walks arround with Fred and George in the Halloween night and see them eagerly shout 'trick or treat' just to have those muggles candies from the houses arround st. Otterry Catchpole.  
He hates to see them fight with Ron over candies they got from their wizards neighbours.

  
He hates to see how envious Ron is, glancing at the Diggorys or Longbottoms treats basket that are full of all kinds of delicious Honeydukes' candies and holds himself in to pick only a treat to look polite as Mom had ordered. He will repeatedly be whimpering along the street, "But Neville will not able to eat all of it alone, right, Perce?"

  
He feels happy this is his last Halloween at home.

  
Next year he will receive his Hogward invitation.

  
He will be studying hard so he will be the best student. Then he will work at the Ministry.

  
He will work hard, harder than Father, so he can be the Minister as soon as possible.

  
He will buy Honeydukes. He will buy all the candy factories. He will have the biggest candy factory in the world.

  
He will order them to make the most fascinating treats for all kids, wizard's or muggles....

  
He will...

  
Molly steps quietly into the room and spread another blanket over her son who leans over his little sister bed, having asleep next to her. She strokes his hair proudfully and whispers into his ears, "You will Perce, you will be the youngest and greatest Minister of Magic."

* Double trouble; Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (soundtrack)


End file.
